Is Stealing Worth It?
by LuckydrawR
Summary: How much is a life worth? Is a life worth stealing jewels? This is the decision Kaitou KID is suddenly faced one night during one of his heists when his best friend is injured before him. Will he choose the gems he seeks or the person he's trying to protect? In third person and first Detective Conan fic.


_**I've been watching Magic Kaito 1412 lately and I wanted to do a Fanfiction for it. I started watching Detective Conan/Case Closed around two-three years ago. It got pretty repetitive for me so I stopped at around episode 43; nowhere near where Kaito comes in. I found out about him by looking more into Conan's profile on wiki and now I'm watching Magic Kaito and I actually enjoy it more than Detective Conan. I'm not sure whether it's because I didn't really like Conan/Shinichi as a character because he was always too calm and acted too ... like Kogoro says 'a brat'. I like Kaito because he's funny, charismatic and makes the series enjoyable while Conan made it kind of ... boring. I don't mind the crossovers between the two though which is what this is.**_

 _ **This is my first Magic Kaito/Detective Conan fic, so if I have some things wrong it's due to that I don't know a lot about the series. I know mainly the main characters, but not areas they live in and watching the English Dub first of Detective Conan made me SO confused when I switched to the Sub when I watched the movies. I mean because they changed the names of the characters in the Dub, so I'm keeping the Sub names here because it's just easier and I can only remember two Dub names anyways.😅**_

 _ **As I said above this is my first fic for Detective Conan/Magic Kaito, so if the characters are a bit OOC ... sorry about that. I tried to get them as much in-character as I could especially Kaito and Conan since they have the most screen time.😂**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Is Stealing Worth It?**_

It was an ordinary day at Ekoda High School as a brunette sat at his usual desk by the window; scrolling through his iPad before class started. It was typical to see the blue-eyed boy like this. Checking out the latest news and giggling to himself as he scrolled through.

He was a big fan of the thief the news was talking about.

He was magician just like said thief, so of course he would look up to him.

Actually this is just to keep up an act … in truth Kaito Kuroba was the infamous Kaitou KID: The Phantom Thief.

He had to keep his identity a secret after all.

This wasn't just a game to him even though most of the time it seemed that way…

He had to entertain his audience while also searching for the Pandora Gem.

If he didn't find it first then the Organisation that killed his Father would and he didn't want that.

He needed to know the truth behind Toichi Kuroba's murder.

The man he looked up to most in his life; his Father...

"What are you laughing at this time, Kaito?" A voice made him turn his head to his childhood friend and daughter of the great Inspector Nakamori: Aoko Nakamori. She had long reddish-brown hair that flowed past her shoulders; her blue-violet eyes glaring at Kaito.

A large sheepish grin spread across Kaito's face as he put his iPad down, leaning back against his chair. "Just checking on the status."

"Status?" Aoko asked, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"On how many wins KID has had compared to that _moronic_ Father of yours," Kaito replied to her, chuckling to himself. "I guess it runs in the family…"

With Kaito's back turned to face his iPad once more he didn't noticed the vein pulsing on Aoko's forehead or the dark aura pulsating around her being. She grabbed her chair from her desk which happened to be right beside Kaito's and swung at him, knocking him out of his seat; earning a surprised cry from the boy.

"As if you can talk, you stupid pervert!" She yelled out. After her swing; she put the chair back down with a slam, huffing at the crumpled form of her friend.

' _Ouch! That hurt!'_ Kaito exclaimed as he sat up from the floor, rubbing his head and watching the frustrated Aoko walk off to cool down. "Sheesh! What crawled up her skirt?" Kaito fixed his chair back up and sat back down in it; looking back through the news until his eyes fell on something. "Oh?" A smirk spread across his face. "Isn't today my lucky day?"

 **~~~4:05pm – Detective Mouri's Office~~~**

An hour had passed since the end of school for both Teitan Elementary and High-School as Ran Mouri and Conan Edogawa sat in the lounge of the office. The brown haired, glasses-wearing child was busy ready a novel above his grade level while Ran was already fixing something up for dinner. The Detective who owned the establishment was sitting back at his desk with a beer can in hand and watching the small television on his desk.

"When are we going to get a call…?" Kogoro droned, lifting the nearly empty can to his lips once more.

Conan lowered his book as a sigh left his own lips. ' _The only reason we get any calls now is because I'm the one that solves your cases…'_

"Hey brat, get me another can, will ya?!"

Conan inwardly groaned at the request or … _order_ he was given. "Dad, Conan's not your pack mule! Get another one yourself!" Ran yelled from the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand; glaring at her Father.

' _At least I know Ran is always on my side…'_ Conan thought to himself as a small smile spread across his lips.

"Fine…" Kogoro groaned as he got out of his seat at the desk. However once he rose up from his seat his eyes were attached back to the television and his mouth fell open in shock. "WHHAAAA…!"

Conan and Ran blinked; looking at each other; wondering what the sudden change in the detectives' personality meant. Usually when he changed from lazy and laidback to completely stupefied it meant that he had seen something in the paper or on the TV.

Possibly a case…

Though if it wasn't a murder case it wasn't their area...

However...

Conan got off the couch; putting his book on the coffee table as he followed Ran over to the desk where the TV was. "What's wrong, Uncle Kogoro?"

Kogoro just stood there, still staring at the screen before a grin finally appeared on his face. "We finally have a case!"

"Dad, what do you mean?" Ran asked her Father; a light, confused frown crossing her features.

Kogoro instead turned the volume of the television up so that they could hear what the news report was saying instead. "Just half an hour ago Jirokichi Suzuki received the infamous letter from the Phantom Thief. KID has made his move on Jirokichi this time to steal his prized aquamarine encrusted necklace called 'Blue Snow' because the pale blue colour is nearly white. The set date is tomorrow night at Jirokichi's mansion at 9:00pm." After that the news report ended and went on to the weather.

Conan lowered his head as Ran and Kogoro began talking behind him. ' _KID's going after another gemstone. Just what is he after by stealing and then returning them? It's not how thievery works … or is he playing more by the magician side of things?'_ Conan couldn't quite grasp what exactly went through his rival's head, but if Kogoro was going he was surely going.

He knew that KID would surely enjoy the challenge anyways…

He knew he would...

 **~~~8:45pm – Jirokichi's Mansion~~~**

It was unexpected and at last minute when Inspector Nakamori had called Kaito to check the traps at the mansion because he was 'a Magician' just like KID. Nakamori had also given him a quick run-through of what all the traps did; making the teen smirk on the inside at the Inspector's idiocy at not realising he was explaining everything to the thief they were meant to catch.

After Kaito had done all that he had bid the Inspector farewell before heading to the nearest bathroom to knockout a guard and put on a disguise. What he didn't expect was for Aoko to pop out in front of him, pointing a finger at him while wearing an officer's uniform.

This caused Kaito to stop and stare at the girl in shock, slightly stupefied.

Why was she wearing that at a KID Heist?

Why was she in the building and not outside protesting like usual?

"I have you now, KID!" Aoko exclaimed, showing her hands before bursting out in short giggles at seeing the terrified look on Kaito's face.

' _Poker-face … Poker-face…'_ He kept muttering to himself in his head. "A…Aoko, what are you doing … wearing that?" He eyed the uniform with eyes saying 'want' before being taken over by confusion when he looked at her face.

"I asked one of the guys outside for a spare suit and they gave it to me willingly because I'm the Inspector's daughter; believing I'll be just like him!" she exclaimed with her chest puffed out as Kaito slouched his shoulders with a sigh.

' _Of course she would. That's why I disguise as you sometimes, idiot…'_

"Shouldn't you be protesting? I thought you hated KID?" Kaito asked, standing back to his full height.

These questions earned a slight glare from Aoko as she closed the distance between them; making Kaito taking a small step back. "I _do_ hate him. I can do something different every once in a while, can't I? Idiot!"

A small smile spread across Kaito's face at her reaction and nodded his head. "Sure..."

' _She didn't have to say it like that...'_ Kaito's eyes went down to the watch on his wrist and swallowed when he saw the time. ' _8:52pm … I have to go!_ ' Kaito looked at Aoko with a smile on his face as he passed her, patting her shoulder. "While dressed-up like that; be sure not to get into any trouble, okay?"

Aoko turned around to face Kaito; noticing his wry smile as he walked away, waving to her. "O…Okay…" She muttered to herself as she turned back around to walk in the opposite direction. ' _Why would I need to be careful?_ '

 **~With Kaito~**

After leaving Aoko he had quickly hurried to the nearest bathroom with a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He put his large bag on the ground and groaned. ' _I could've easily knocked Aoko out and taken hers, but…'_ Kaito gritted his teeth together and shook his head at that thought. ' _I've knocked her out before, so why can't I do it now? Is it because she could be only in her … underwear under the uniform?'_ Kaito swallowed at this thought.

A small hint of a blush coating his cheeks at these thoughts.

Th teenage thief smacked his hands against his reddened face as if trying to calm himself down. ' _Get a hold of yourself, Kaito! It may have looked like an easy way in, but doing it to Aoko wouldn't make me feel right! I tease her, sure! But that's just friendly banter ... I wouldn't steal that uniform just to get my way. I wouldn't...'_

The boy took his hands away from his cheeks and looked around the bathroom cubicle he was in. It was small, but had enough room in it for him to get changed. He also noted the ventilation entrance near the top of the cubicle since he got the one near the wall.

A light smirk crossed his face as put on his poker-face. He had to get changed and ready for tonight's events. He opened the bag; taking out his KID outfit. He took off his civilian clothes and threw them in the bag; quickly changing into the white suit, top hat and putting the monocle over his left eye.

He looked to the vent to his right and smirked. "If I take this vent; I'll be at the room the jewel is being guarded in right on time. My entrance may have changed a bit, but not my exit."

 **~With Conan~**

Conan, Ran and Detective Mouri had just arrived before the designated time KID was said to appear. Conan had instantly rushed off to where they were guarding the Aquamarine Necklace from the thief.

He had to be there to see what happened.

He _had_ to help to make sure KID didn't get away.

Or … _did_ he want KID to get away?

Was he here with Kogoro and Ran just for the case or to be entertained by his rival; Kaitou KID?

Did he really see the thief as that much of a challenge?

Or was he just thrilled by the show KID always put on at the heists?

Or ... was he more challenged by KID because no one knew his identity?

Is that why he saw KID as a challenge - for the sake of deducing his identity once and for all?

Or was it ... all of the above?

Conan shook these thoughts away as he finally made his way up to the floor they were guarding the gem on. ' _It's silly how they give away what room the gem is on simply to seem more imposing to KID. It's more idiotic than anything…'_

"Hey, you're not allowed up here, little boy," A voice caught Conan off-guard and he turned around; realising the voice was female.

He turned and saw who was talking to him. It was a girl in a police uniform that looked familiarly like Ran. Conan tried to laugh it off, acting like an innocent little boy. This act usually always got all the girls fawning over him for some odd reason which he never understood. "…Umm … I wanted to see the KID snatching the jewel up close," he explained; arms behind his back and smiling sheepishly. ' _Well, its half-true…'_

The girl just lowered her eyelids and glared at Conan as the boy leaned away; wondering why she was giving him that look. She huffed and stood back to her feet. "Can't believe _that_ thief has so many fans and ones that are _so_ young too!"

Conan blinked at her reaction, confused. ' _She sounds as if … she's jealous of KID. Does KID have the attention of someone she likes?'_

She quickly turned back to him as she realised the boy may get in the range of fire near the area crime was going to take place. "Anyway I should get you back to whomever you…" She was cut off as the lights were cut off.

 **~With Kaito~**

Kaitou KID had finally reached the vent opening that held the room with all the officers protecting the 'Blue Snow' gem. He chuckled to himself as he took a button from his pocket. "Let's get started with this show…"

Three…

Two…

One…

One push of a button later and the lights went out in the room, causing the officers to panic and rush for the light switches. "YOU IDIOTS! GET THE BACK-UP GENERATOR UP AND RUNNING!" KID heard Nakamori shout at the officers as they scrambled around the darkened room.

This only caused KID to chuckle at the way the officers were running around; either into walls or into each other. Nakamura growled at seeing his squad run around in a panic and trudged off to where the generator was to do it himself.

Aoko blinked at the state the officers were in. ' _Are they always like this on a KID Heist?'_ She and Conan continued to watch the squad scramble around; as if trying to figure out where KID will come from.

Conan shook his head and sighed at the display. ' _Just like I thought. A bunch of idiots...'_

KID opened the vent and lowered himself down onto the ground, hiding behind a pillar. His suit was white after all, so he would stick out in the dark and be seen quickly even by the panicked guards. His eyes scanning the room and finding the very glass box he was after. He smirked to himself as he strut over to the case. ' _The lights won't come back on for another two minutes. Jii-chan made sure of that.'_

He approached the case, opening up the lid and taking the aquamarine necklace from the stand. He looked at it with a smirk still plastered on his face. It was as it had been described - the blue on the necklace was so light it looked like white; the name fit it well. The 'Blue Snow'. The chain of the necklace was filled with many other jewels, but KID could care less about them. He was after the centrepiece and the main part of the necklace.

He wasn't going to tamper with it though.

After he checked if it was Pandora he would give it back and head home.

As he turned around he was surprised when the lights came back on. He stared at the surrounding officers; glaring at him along with Inspector Nakamori.

"WE HAVE YOU NOW, KID!" He shouted and KID plugged a finger into his ear.

"You could make someone deaf with that voice of yours," He commented, causing Nakamori to point at KID; face turning red from frustration which caused the thief to smirk.

"GRAB HIM!" The officers and Nakamori all dog-piled onto KID, but they were shocked to find he had jumped up over them and landed gracefully on the floor on the other side of the pile of officers.

The thief turned around to face the officers and bowed. "I must bid you farewell for tonight! The show is over with ... for now!" With that, a puff of smoke came out of where KID was standing and soon dissipated and he was gone; much to the annoyance of Nakamori.

 **~With Conan~**

Conan had stood to the side of the room with Aoko, watching the scene before them. Conan had examined the entire room for where the Phantom Thief could come from tonight, but it seemed he had decided to come from the vents during the blackout and steal the gem that way.

After the lights turned back on and the officers had surrounded him; Conan had been quite shocked when it seemed he was floating in mid-air during that short while before he had landed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Conan would've believed it for a second if the shine from the lights hadn't done a thing. There were wires secured on the roof and on KID which made him float, but how he disappears in the smoke … still boggles him.

Conan put a thumb and forefinger to his chin in thought; going into detective mode. ' _He was able to come in through the vents during the blackout and steal the gem that way. He was caught off guard with the lights coming on early, but had the wires attached to the ceiling and himself as back-up. How he got the wires on the roof ... must've been before he became Kaitou KID. However the disappearing act is entirely different...'_ Conan narrowed his eyes at the floor as if trying to figure out this mystery.

"Hey KID! Where are you going?" Conan looked to the girl that had been standing beside him and was shocked to see her running after the thief; who was running down the hall towards the staircase. He was heading for the roof to get away with his hang-glider!

"A…AOKO!" The Inspector exclaimed as he tried to get out of the dog-pile. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The girl stopped and looked back at her Father with a smile gracing her lips. "I'll catch him for you, Dad!" With that she ran after the Phantom Thief, leaving a flabbergasted Inspector and surprised Conan in her wake.

' _So she's Inspector Nakamori's daughter … explains how she got the uniform so easily,'_ Conan thought to himself before shaking his head and running after her. ' _She can't just go after KID on her own!'_

 **~With Kaito~**

Once KID reached the rooftop he took the 'Blue Snow' out of his pocket and held it up to the moon. A light groan left his lips as he put it back in his white suit pocket.

"Another dud that I'll have to return…" He muttered to himself.

He trudged across the building, legs aching from the night; he had been running all the way up to the roof after all. He needed to get home and sleep. He was tired. He took his hang-glider out, ready to fly off when a gun shot rang out and went through it; shocking him.

He turned around to see Snake appearing from the shadows beside the rooftop entrance; holding a gun, aimed at him once more. "Hand over the gem, Kaitou KID," He spoke in a calm tone as if knowing he had the upper hand.

A smirk crossed Kaito's face as he lifted his gloved hands up in defence. "Why bother with it. I already checked it. It's another dud."

Snake kept a firm glare on KID; finger on the trigger just in case he decided to escape. "Is it really? I know how you lie through your teeth to get your way."

"That hurts…" Kaito said as he put a hand where his heart was, smirking slightly, though humourlessly. "Anyway, a gentleman never lies..."

Snake narrowed his eyes at KID; the top hat on KID's head covering his face, hiding his expression. He was calm yet his mind was whirling; yelling at him to fly out of there.

He had the gem, so why stay and let this guy try and kill him!

He knew the danger he was in, he knew all along.

He had to do this…

He had to make sure Pandora never fell into the wrong hands.

 _Their_ hands!

It was what his Father had been trying to make sure of after all...

He had to try and make sure his Father's last efforts weren't in vain.

"I found you, Kaitou KID!" A voice shouted as the door to the rooftop opened; revealing Aoko, still in her police officer uniform and Conan following close behind her.

Kaito stared in shock; poker-face breaking for a moment before reverting back in a instant. "You found me!" He smirked though it looked forced due to the tense situation he was in at that moment. "Now, I believe you should leave ... its dangerous here," Kaito tried to tell her, a serious tone to his voice; catching Conan off-guard a little.

"As if I'm going to believe a criminal like you?!" Aoko exclaimed as she approached the thief; who was now taking glances between Snake – who was hiding behind the wall of the entrance to the building and watching Aoko approach the thief.

This caused Conan to frown at what KID had just implied. ' _We're the only ones on this roof, so why is he telling us to leave?_ '

Suddenly Snake rushed past Conan; who was still in the doorway of the rooftop, noticing the gun in his hand. He finally realised the danger KID had been trying to warn them of.

"Hey, watch out!" He yelled out to Aoko; she turned only to come face to face with Snake.

"Don't interfere!" Snake growled out at her; pulling the trigger.

A cough escaped the girl; eyes wide. Her form collapsed onto the concrete rooftop. "Nakamori-san!" Conan shouted; his eyes also wide.

However none were wider than Kaito's as he stared at Aoko's limp form, blood pooling around her body from the bullet wound. "AOKO!" He shouted; about to rush to her aid, but the gun was instantly pointed in his direction once more.

"The 'Blue Snow', thief, now or…" Snake aimed the gun at Aoko again, but this time it was aimed at her head. Kaito saw this and swallowed; poker-face completely gone now.

His friend was in danger and for what?

Because he stole a few gems and now has an organisation on his back about it?

He never wanted Aoko mixed in _his_ mess.

 _Never_.

He just wanted to find out about the truth behind his Father's murder!

But … is it really worth it if his friend suffers because of him?

He gritted his teeth together; white top hat covering most of his face as these thoughts ran through his head. ' _I never wanted her mixed in this. I never wanted anyone hurt because of this. I'm sorry, Aoko…'_

"What will it be, Kaitou KID? The life of this girl or a stolen gem?" Snake asked the thief with a threatening tone; not thinking he'd get an answer so quickly from the Phantom Thief.

"Take the stupid stone and go…" Kaito took the necklace out of his suit and threw it to Snake; who caught it and smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you once more, KID."

KID just kept his head lowered as the man backed away before running to the other side of the building before disappearing. Once he was gone; Kaito rushed over to Aoko; who was now unconscious. He saw the wound and widened his eyes. It was just above her stomach area, but the bullet still could've hit a lung.

Kaito looked to Conan as he also came over; eyeing the girl's injury with slight concern. "I know we don't get along that well at times, but please … call for someone! Please!"

Conan was shocked to say the least. The usually calm and charismatic Kaitou KID; who always held up a front was now afraid.

Did that mean he knew this girl?

Kaitou KID _knew_ Inspector Nakamori and his daughter without getting caught?

' _How that's possible … I don't know, but right now…'_ Conan nodded his head; took his cell phone out and called for an ambulance as Kaito tried his best to put pressure on the wound to stop any excess bleeding.

Aoko's breathing began to even out which made Kaito a little relieved, especially when the sound of sirens was heard in the distance a little over ten minutes later.

"You should go. I'll stay with her until they get up here," Conan told the teenage thief; who just shook his head.

"I'm not going to leave her like this." He lowered his head; shaking his head at what Conan said. "That's not the kind of friend I am…"

This caused Conan to look at him in disbelief. KID stood up and wrapped his cape around himself as if concealing his form. He re-emerged without the suit and was back in civilian clothes like he had worn when he walked in an hour before. He let out a sigh and sat back down beside Aoko; his eyes going to Conan, noticing his look of shock.

"How are you okay with showing me your identity? I…I could easily tell the Inspector!" Conan exclaimed, sounding frustrated that the thief had showed him and hadn't let him figure it out on his own. ' _Not only that ... but he looks so much like me it's scary...'_

That's the whole idea of detectives - to find the truth, especially Conan Edogawa or otherwise known as Shinichi Kudo.

They help uncover murders, mysteries and more and when the identity of the most wanted criminal is shown before Conan ... it couldn't help, but grind his gears.

 _He_ had wanted to figure out KID's identity himself which is why he saw him as a rival and a challenge at times.

Why did he have to do that?

"You won't," Kaito replied, simply.

"How do you know I won't?" Conan questioned the thief, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

Kaito glanced at the child detective before looking back at Aoko. "Because … it wouldn't be fair. I did it not for you to tattle to the cops, but for me to be here with Aoko…" Kaito lowered his head in shame; guilt beginning to weigh him down. "It's my fault she was hurt anyway…"

"Your fault?"

Though before Conan could get an answer out of Kaito; the paramedics came up the stairs with a stretcher along with Inspector Nakamori and gasped at seeing the three. "A…Aoko…" He threw an angry gaze at Kaito. "Kaito, you owe me a HUGE explanation of what happened here!"

Kaito moved aside as the paramedics moved Aoko, carefully onto the stretcher and he nodded his head at the Inspector. "I…I'll give the best I can…" He said, not meeting eye-contact with the Father of his best friend.

 **~8:00am – Beika Hospital – Eight Hours After Last KID Heist~**

Aoko had been taken to surgery to get the bullet out of her stomach; make sure there was no internal bleeding and excess damage to her organs. After that she was sent to a room to rest until she was able to leave. Inspector Nakamori had questioned both Kaito and Conan about what had happened on the roof. Kaito had spoken very little and stared at the floor the whole time while Conan made it his job to explain.

After the Inspector got what he wanted – someone had been after the jewel KID wanted and they were aiming to kill to get it; Aoko had gotten in the crossfire of what was going on. In the end the Inspector still ended up blaming KID for happened to Aoko which made Kaito cringe.

Inspector Nakamori was allowed to see his daughter earlier than Kaito was. He had been staying in the waiting room until he was allowed in; hoping she was okay.

It was his fault she got hurt after all.

How can he _not_ blame himself?

If he never became KID it wouldn't have happened...

There were things he had to do yet ... the girl was so stubborn and nosy at times that he hated it yet ... he just couldn't...

It was the many flaws she had - like how he had his own.

It still didn't make him feel any better about what happened...

Once a nurse told him he could in fact go into her room for a visit he jumped at the chance. That all happened during the rest of the night and Kaito had in fact stayed in Aoko's room until the current time; ready until she woke up. His head lying on her bedcovers; a light snore escaping his mouth every so often.

"Kaito…" The sound of her voice made him move his groggy head and look up at her; seeing her own groggy eyes staring back at him. "What … happened? I thought I was … chasing after KID…"

A smirk spread across Kaito's face as he stood from his spot by the hospital bed. "You were, but that's why you leave that stuff up to your Dad, Aoko."

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. The drugs connected to her through her right arm were still making her drowsy and confused; a relief to Kaito that she didn't remember the full nights events.

Kaito could feel something warm on the edge of his eyes and rubbed at them. "Y…You…"

"Kaito…?"

He stopped rubbing his eyes and noticed his poker-face had dropped the moment she woke up. He put up a smile, laying his hand out in front of her and a blue rose came out of his hand; surprising her.

"Just get better. Y…You idiot…" He muttered turning his head away from her; feeling her fingers grasped the rose gently and take it from his fingers.

"Kaito…" He turned to face her; trying to keep his poker-face up after what just happened the night before. A smile spread across Aoko's face as she held the rose close to her chest. "…thank you!"

Kaito widened his eyes, but looked away; blushing and crossing his arms. "Like I said; get better, okay!"

"Sure, whatever you say!"

As the two continued talking in the hospital room there was a small child standing outside the room with a small smile on his face, hands in his pockets. ' _So, Kaitou KID … is that your reason? You steal to keep those around you safe like this girl or … is there an even bigger truth that you're hiding? Either way it seems that girl is definitely your gem; stolen or not…'_


End file.
